


Reflection

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Girl Direction, cisgirl!one direction, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall licks her lips again and she watches Zayn through the reflection of the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desiredeffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiredeffect/gifts).



> Inspired by [this slightly nsfw](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/72841907286) photo.

She's just finished fastening her hair back into a loose half-pony tail with a tiny clip when Zayn walks into the room. Niall watches her through the reflection of the mirror of her vanity as Zayn shrugs off her button-up top with her back to Niall, leaving her in just her bra and skinny jeans. Niall licks her lips as she keeps her gaze locked on Zayn's body, taking in the long lines and tanned skin. Zayn takes the hair tie from her hair and shakes it out with one hand. It cascades over her shoulders and passed the nape of her neck.   
Zayn looks over her shoulder and catches Niall watching her. She closes the gap between them, pressing herself up against Niall's back. Her bra clad breasts are soft, even through Niall’s sheer top she’s wearing. She wordlessly runs her hand over the small of Niall's back that peeks through where her top ends before her hand moves down to cup Niall's arse, squeezing at the flesh that is exposed where her knickers don't reach. 

Niall licks her lips again and she watches Zayn through the reflection of the mirror. Zayn drops a kiss onto her shoulder just underneath the fabric that rests there. One of her hands slides underneath Niall’s top at the front and flattens against her stomach. Her fingertips dig in ever so slightly and Niall’s body moves with the force of it, pressing herself back against Zayn. 

Her hair is pushed to the side, over the other shoulder completely and Niall shivers when Zayn’s hot breath puffs over the skin of her newly exposed neck. She knows that Zayn is aware she is watching them in the mirror, taking in every movement of her hands, her mouth, her everything. 

Zayn’s fingers of her right hand slide up back to underneath Niall’s hair and she tugs back. Niall gasps, unable to stop herself, and she tilts her head back to where Zayn wants it. She can barely see their reflection in the mirror anymore but she doesn’t care when Zayn’s lips connect with her neck. 

Her eyes flutter closed automatically and Zayn kisses her way up Niall’s neck with slow, sure sucks of her lips and nips of her teeth. The skin is sensitive already and it practically tingles underneath Zayn’s administrations. Niall can feel herself growing even more turned on at every single scrape of Zayn’s teeth against her neck. 

Her breath hitches as the fingers on Zayn’s other hand run just underneath the elastic at the front of her purple knickers. Niall pushes back automatically, wanting more friction but Zayn doesn’t give it. Zayn sucks harder on Niall’s neck and her fingers tighten ever so slightly in Niall’s hair, tilting her head back further. 

Before Niall can even comprehend the action, Zayn’s hand has pushed passed the elastic of her knickers. She waits for a moment and Niall breathes out a simple ‘ _yes_ ’ before Zayn goes any further. Her fingers immediately slip between Niall’s folds, expertly seeking out her clit. Niall’s hips stutter forwards but the hand in her hair stops her from going any further. Niall’s chest is heaving but Zayn remains the epitome of control as she kisses her way back up her neck. 

Zayn’s fingers move tortuously slow against her clit, teasing her until all Niall can do is cry out. Her eyes are scrunched closed and she moves her hips ever so slightly to get more pressure from Zayn’s fingers. Zayn’s hand tugs in her hair again and Niall stills completely. Zayn takes a moment to nip her ear lobe before moving her fingers once more. She’s relentless now, as she moves her fingers over Niall’s clit, pressing in all of the right places to get Niall to lose control. She keeps as still as she can while Zayn’s hand is between her legs but her hips have other ideas.

Every time she moves them, Zayn’s hold in her hair tightens and she stops rubbing Niall until Niall completely stills. It proves harder than Niall thought it would. She forces herself to keep still when Zayn’s fingers dip lower, tracing around her entrance before one of them pushes in. She moans loudly and is rewarded with a sharp suck to her neck. She knows that her skin is going to be littered with red marks by the time Zayn is done and the thought of it turns her on even more. 

Zayn licks a stripe up Niall’s neck and rubs back over Niall’s clit with wet fingers. Niall lets out a whine and Zayn takes pity on her. She rubs hard and Niall’s hips twitch of their own accord. Zayn’s hand tightening in her hair is her only warning and Niall whimpers as she stills again. Her heavy breathing fills the room as Zayn works her over. She clutches onto the edge of the vanity as her orgasm washes over her without warning. Zayn’s fingers keep moving until Niall completely sags against her, completely spent. 

She rubs over Niall’s clit again and Niall hisses from the oversensitivity. Zayn kisses down her neck once more and dips her finger inside of Niall’s entrance before pulling her hand away completely. 

Niall’s eyes flutter open just in time to watch Zayn suck her fingers into her mouth through the reflection of the mirror and she groans again. She can’t take her gaze away from Zayn’s mouth as her fingers slide out, her red lips shining as she drags her finger over them. 

The hand in Niall’s hair loosens and Zayn slowly turns Niall until they’re facing each other. She wordlessly kisses Niall full on the mouth, her tongue immediately sliding against Niall’s own. She can taste herself in Zayn’s mouth and she can feel the pool of arousal renewing in the pit of her stomach. Zayn smooths over the small of Niall’s back again before cupping her arse with both hands, pulling Niall until they’re flush against each other. Zayn breaks the kiss and gives Niall a pointed look that has Niall hastily following her to the bedroom a moment later, shimmying out of her knickers as she goes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [here](http://star55.tumblr.com) if you like. ♥


End file.
